The need for versatility in the placement and rearrangement of lighting fixtures in rooms has led to the development of many types of track lighting systems in which a number of lighting fixtures may be installed in any location along the length of one or more electrified track channels. Electrical conductors are commonly supported within elongated insulating structures within a rigid metallic and downward-facing channel to form what is commonly called lighting track. The tracks are rigid lengths of structural metals, such as aluminum or steel, carrying the insulated conductors; and are electrically fed and joined by various connecting means, as shown in the Neumann Pat. No. 3,295,093 that includes a wireway space for extra downstream conductors; and others tie directly to a junction box above the ceiling, as shown in the Galindo Pat. No. 4,414,617.
Prior art track system are sometines used on vertical walls, as shown in the Bishop Pat. No. 4,245,874. However, these prior uses involved conventional ceiling track channel construction in which the channel and conductors are open in the horizontal direction, facing an observer in the room. Although sometimes used in this manner, ceiling tracks are visually wide and aesthetically displeasing.